


Young Squared

by chipsandwaffles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, jaeyong is #stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: Johnny just wants to like Doyoung without Jaehyun pretending he likes him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a craving for johndo fOR AGES. It's the johndo no one wanted besides me so I took it upon myself to write. For all you johndo fans who also don't have enough johndo in your life. yell about nct and shit with me @chipsandwaffles on tumblr. I hope you enjoy! ^^

Johnny would never say he hates Jung Jaehyun. He can’t really hate him because Jaehyun is a genuinely nice guy with good looks, a good personality and a smile anyone would die over. Hell, he’d kiss the guy if he liked him like that.

Unfortunately, there’s always a downfall to guys like Jung Jaehyun. 

That downfall being every guy that Johnny even finds some sort of interest in, Jaehyun has to find interest in that same person. He claims he “has a crush” but really he’s just fucking with Johnny.

He doesn’t hate Jaehyun, he just wants to punch him in his pretty face sometimes. 

Today is one of those times. 

Because recently there’s this new guy in their class, Doyoung, who has bright orange hair that only he could pull off and a cute smile. He’s always smiling at Taeyong when they talk and Johnny can’t help but stare. He’s adorable and Taeyong said he’s really sassy, which, Johnny would love to find out just how sassy. He’d love to take him out for coffee or something and see that smile pointed at him. 

Johnny wants to say he has a crush, but, around the time Johnny laid eyes on him, Jaehyun did the same and announced he had a “crush” too. And like every other day, he’s messing with Johnny about said crush.

“Isn’t Doyoung so cute today?”

Johnny sighs as he tears his eyes away from said boy, looking to his left to glare at Jaehyun. Jaehyun has a smug look on his face and Johnny really wishes he could punch it right off.

“Not really. I think Taeyong looks cuter,” Johnny tries, hoping Jaehyun will take the bait.

He doesn’t.

“Nah, Doyoung is way cuter. Wouldn’t you just love to run your fingers through his hair…?”

Johnny would love to run his fingers through Doyoung’s hair. He’d love it more than anything, but he can’t fall right into the hole Jaehyun is digging for him. That’s just stupid and he’s fallen for it too many times.

“No, dude, I heard Yuta talking about how soft Taeyong’s hair was the other day when they were… You know. His hair has to be way better.”

Jaehyun’s face scrunches up at hearing the elder’s name, crossing his arms in a pout. Johnny knows he’s won the game for today. Any mention of Yuta and Taeyong’s name together always gets Jaehyun into a sour mood (even if he’d never like to admit it, just like how he’d never admit how in love with Lee Taeyong he was). Johnny smirks and goes back to staring at Doyoung as he was before.

He’s not expecting Doyoung to be staring back at him. When they make eye contact, Johnny waves but Doyoung immediately looks away, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Johnny has no idea if he’s embarrassed or what, but he knows it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

And Johnny owns a _dog_. A dog that he’s always told people is the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his life. He even keeps a photo in his wallet to prove it. 

But here Kim Doyoung was messing with “the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his life” ranking. It’s unfair. Doyoung is unfair. (Johnny doesn’t mind it _that_ much though).

“Do you think Taeyong and Yuta are going to make out today? Is Yuta still trying to get Hansol back or is this Yutae thing a forever thing?” Johnny looks away from Doyoung to look at Jaehyun who looks genuinely worried. That whole “I do not have a crush on Lee Taeyong” thing from a year ago sounds very, very fake in the back of Johnny’s head right now. 

“…Yutae?” Johnny asks. 

“Yes, Yutae. Yuta and Taeyong. Jaeyong sounds better than Yutae.” Johnny wants to laugh at the glare Jaehyun is giving the chalkboard.

“Is that a thing that you do that I’ve never been aware of until now? Mashing names together? 

“Of course it is. Everyone does it. Get with the program, Johnny,” Jaehyun says. He takes a pause, and Johnny interjects quickly so he can say something. 

“What’s mine and Doyoung’s then?” Jaehyun sets his glare on him.

“Thought you liked Taeyong better.” Johnny rolls his eyes. Jaehyun could be a serious brat when he wasn’t getting his way. 

“Thought you liked Doyoung.” Jaehyun glares harder, which Johnny didn’t think was possible. He wonders if anyone has ever seen this side of Jaehyun or if it was just him.

“I don’t know. Johndo. Donny? Youngdo? Young squared? Either way it sounds stupid. Tell me how good Jaeyong sounds, though.” Johnny rolls his eyes again, but he has a smile on his face as he looks back at Doyoung.

“Jaeyong sounds really good, dude.” Johnny can’t help but think that it doesn’t sound as good as Johndo.

-

Johnny first talks to Doyoung in front of the boy’s locker room. He’s sitting there awkwardly, his foot tapping impatiently as he waits there. Johnny stares at him for a second before bracing himself because it’s been a week since Doyoung transferred into their class and it was time to talk to him.

He walks forward and kicks lightly at Doyoung’s shoe to get his attention.

“Hey, Doyoung, yeah?” Doyoung looks up at him and doesn’t even bother introducing himself. Instead he stands up quickly and points at the locker room entrance.

“Can you check on them?” Doyoung asks. Johnny tilts his head in confusion. “Yuta and Taeyong hyung. They’ve been in there for ages and I’m worried one of them fell into the toilet but at the same time I’d be totally glad if Yuta fell into the toilet he’s such an ass sometimes-

“Yo, hey, hey. Calm down. Slow down.” Johnny puts both hands on Doyoung’s shoulders and grins at him. “They’re fine. I can promise you that. They’re probably making out again. They’re fine.”

Doyoung stares at him and Johnny notices how tall Doyoung is. He likes that. He likes him being almost as tall as him. It’s nice. If he kissed him there’d be little distance to go. 

“Making out?” Doyoung’s eyes widen. “In school?! That’s unsanitary and gross and _against the rules!”_

“Why do you think they’re doing it in the locker room?” Doyoung pulls away from Johnny and shakes his head. 

“I can’t believe I thought Taeyong was a model student. Yuta was questionable from the start but, Taeyong he- he had so much potential. Oh! Oh, it’s because of Yuta! I need to bring him back to model student status. Taeyong can’t be hanging around with people like Yuta-

Johnny puts a finger to Doyoung’s lips (pretty, pink, thin lips that Johnny would love to kiss) and laughs a little.

“Taeyong and Yuta are a lost cause. They’ve been making out ever since Yuta got dumped by his boyfriend-

“Is… Taeyong his boyfriend now?” Doyoung interrupts. Johnny laughs again.

“Yeah, right. Taeyong wants one person and that’s Jaehyun. Yuta and Taeyong are just… passing the time. Like they’re passing saliva.”

Doyoung’s face scrunches up in disgust at Johnny’s comment. Johnny thinks that’s cute too.

“I can’t believe I waited ten minutes for them. I’ve wasted a third of lunch because of them.” Doyoung frowns at the floor. “Who am I supposed to eat lunch with now…?” 

Johnny kicks lightly at Doyoung’s shoe again. “You can come eat lunch with me if you want? They won’t be done for another fifteen minutes.”

Doyoung looks up at him again. “You don’t mind?” Johnny shakes his head and smiles.

“Not at all.” The smile that spreads across Doyoung’s face has Johnny’s stomach bursting with butterflies. 

-

Johnny kind of regrets inviting Doyoung to their lunch table because Jung Jaehyun is there and he won’t stop smirking at Johnny every time Doyoung smiles or laughs at something Jaehyun has said. He’s getting pissed at this point (which is surprising because he never gets pissed) but Jaehyun is seriously testing his patience. He doesn’t want to leave though, because that means Jaehyun is winning this dumb competition he’s started and that might look like he doesn’t want Doyoung to be there.

Which he does. He would just like it better if Jaehyun stopped trying to go for a guy just to fuck with Johnny and just to make Taeyong jealous. Taeyong wasn’t even here. Did he seriously have to flirt with Doyoung now? 

“Psst... Johnny hyung.” Johnny glances at his best friend, Ten, who has been sitting on his phone watching dance videos for the past fifteen minutes. Johnny hadn’t bothered him because Ten always just told him to leave him alone, but Johnny can see his video is paused and he wonders why exactly he didn’t finish the video he had been watching.

“Could you maybe go get me a snack from one of the vending machines?” Johnny lets out a sigh and nods his head. He wasn’t doing anything better at the moment anyways.

“The usual?” Ten nods back and grins at him. Johnny stands up, but before he can get far Ten slaps his ass, winking at him as he turns back.

“Thanks babe!” Johnny laughs as he heads to the vending machine. Ten hadn’t called him any pet names in a long time, so hearing one already put him in a better mood. 

Johnny quickly gets back to the table with Ten’s snack in hand only to see their little group mixed up. Jaehyun is no longer sitting on the left of the empty space Johnny had left, instead Doyoung taking it up. Johnny notices both Ten and Jaehyun are sitting on the other side of the table where Doyoung had previously been sitting, and he’s confused as to why they’ve suddenly changed seats. 

He takes his previous seat, passing over the snack for Ten and getting a grin in return.

“Thanks _babe._ ” Ten looks right at Doyoung when he says the pet name, and Johnny isn’t sure if he’s trying to piss off Doyoung or what. 

“Yeah, no problem…”

“You know snacks like those aren’t good for you, right?” Doyoung pipes up. Ten only smirks.

“I’m a dancer. They’re good for me.” 

“You should eat something healthier. More protein than a bag of chips.”

“Nah. I’m good. Besides, my babe bought these for me, that means they’re extra special. They came with love. Which means I _definitely_ have to eat them.” 

“Ten, oh my god-

“They came from a vending machine. Can’t be much love there.” 

Jaehyun snorts across from Doyoung and Johnny looks between Doyoung and Ten who are now glaring at each other. Johnny isn’t sure what to do here, because he wasn’t expecting his best friend and crush to fight. 

Johnny blames Jaehyun for this. 

“Johnny hyung, will you walk me to my class?” Johnny willingly stands up, so he can get away from this mess that’s happened.

Except, the second he stands up, Doyoung stands up. “Hyung, actually, if you don’t mind, could you take me back to the locker room? I think I forgot my phone there.”

Johnny looks at Ten who doesn’t look happy. He stands up and shoves a chip into his mouth, waiting for a response. Johnny really doesn’t want to pick favorites, so, instead he just smiles at them both. 

“How about I drop the both of you off, okay? Not a big deal.” 

Ten scoffs and walks around the table, grabbing one of Johnny’s arms and beginning to drag him towards the exit. A moment later, Doyoung is on his other side, mumbling something about how clingy Ten is, and Johnny hopes that if he ever asks Doyoung out, that eventually they can get along. 

-

“So… You and that Ten guy, huh?” Johnny looks up from where he’s sitting in the library reading one of his favorite books only to see Doyoung looking nervous as he stands there. 

“What?”

“You and… that guy. From the other day? Ten. You’re together?” Johnny snorts. 

“No. He and I are like best friends.” Doyoung makes a noise of distaste, before setting his backpack onto the table and then sitting down himself. Johnny watches him remove thing after thing from his backpack before the table is covered in books and notebooks and Johnny counts eleven highlighters. Doyoung really was a model student. 

“You should get a new best friend.” Doyoung mumbles. Johnny looks at him and sees him wearing glasses now. Johnny stares for longer than necessary but the glasses on him are especially cute.

“…what?” 

“New best friend. Ten seems like a bad influence too. First Yuta, now Ten… I still haven’t been able to bring Taeyong back…” Johnny laughs as Doyoung sighs in what seems like defeat. 

“Ten and Yuta are fine. You should loosen up a little,” Johnny says, kicking at Doyoung’s foot underneath the table. Doyoung glares at him.

“Loosen up? I’m perfectly loose.” The laugh that comes from Johnny’s mouth is completely accidental. It was just that, Doyoung can’t say things like that. Especially since the look on his face is complete and utter confusion and he has _no idea_ what Johnny is laughing at.

“What? I am!” 

“Sure! Sure you are!” Johnny tries to quiet his laughing, because they are in the library, but it’s so hard. Doyoung was so ridiculously cute and so naïve it was great.

“I don’t need to loosen up, hyung.” Johnny smiles and leans forward a little. He’ll probably regret his next words, but he can’t help them from coming out.

“So, if I kissed you between one of these bookshelves, you’d be okay with it?” Doyoung’s face flushes and he leans away from Johnny, sputtering as he tries to find words that will sound good coming out of his mouth. When he can’t find any, he begins gathering his things up, shoving them all back into his bag and then promptly exiting the library. 

Johnny isn’t sure what just happened, but now he can’t get the image of kissing Doyoung between one of the bookshelves out of his head.

-

Johnny is pretty sure Doyoung is avoiding him. It’s kind of bothersome, because Johnny hates when people avoid him, especially people he wants to be talking to. Ever since that incident in the library, Doyoung barely looks at him, doesn’t sit next to him at lunch and tries not to be alone with Johnny. It really sucks.

It doesn’t help that Jaehyun has become worse with his flirting and messing around with Doyoung since he ran out of the library the other day. Johnny knows it’s just to make Taeyong jealous, but it still totally bothers him. He doesn’t know why they can’t just get their feelings for each other out already. 

He’s busy glaring at Jaehyun at the moment as said jerk smiles sweetly at whatever Doyoung has said to him. Johnny is pretending he’s not staring at them from across the room. Not like it matters though, because Jaehyun knows he is. The quick smirks he gives him tells all.

Johnny feels like maybe he’s trying to make him jealous too. Not that he was. Because he definitely wasn’t jealous. It wasn’t like Doyoung liked him anyways. 

“Hyung!” Johnny tears his eyes away from Doyoung to look in front of him where his best friend is standing, a pout on his face. Johnny apologizes for getting so distracted. 

“It’s fine. Are we still going out for lunch? I know you said Hansol hyung was coming so I definitely think we should go. I haven’t seen him in ages.”

All of a sudden, someone is leaning over Johnny’s desk, a huge smile plastered across their face. “Did I hear Hansol come out of that pretty mouth of yours, Tennie?” Johnny rolls his eyes at Yuta and proceeds to shove him off. He can’t get up with Yuta laying over his desk like that. 

“Yeah! Johnny hyung and I were going to go out to eat with him.” 

“I’m coming then,” Yuta says. 

“No, you’re not. No one invited you,” Johnny says.

“I just invited myself. Let’s go.” Ten latches onto Johnny’s arm and they begin walking to the door. Of course, not before getting stopped by their other friends.

“You’re going out to eat?” Jaehyun asks. “I want to go.” 

“ _Ten and I_ are going out to eat-

“And Yuta.” Johnny rolls his eyes at him but before he can say anything more, Taeyong pipes in. 

“I want to go too. Haven’t seen Hansol in a while.” 

“We should all go!” 

“ _Ten-_

“Yeah! Doyoung hyung, come on! Let’s go out to eat!” Jaehyun stands up and reaches for Doyoung’s hand, dragging a very displeased Doyoung out the door. Taeyong glares after them as he gets up, heading out next. Johnny isn’t jealous, of course not, because if Doyoung wanted to hold Jaehyun’s hand, he could totally do that. Even if it broke the rules. 

Which, Doyoung didn’t want to do. He wasn’t a rule breaker by any means. 

Johnny isn’t jealous. Not even when Ten asks him if he is. 

Ten knows better.

“We should lock Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung in a room. See what happens. Then lock you and Doyoung in a room.” 

Johnny glances at him. “I understand those two but… Me and Doyoung? Why? He barely likes me.” 

Ten hits Johnny in the arm. Johnny holds it where he hit, frowning at him. It actually hurt. 

“You’re stupid. He can’t keep his eyes off of you. He’s like, totally jealous of me. Lots to be jealous of, of course, but still.”

Johnny doesn’t say anything more about the subject, instead focusing on watching Doyoung. 

Ten is right. Doyoung keeps looking back at him as they walk. At the restaurant, he sits across from Johnny and constantly looks up at him. Johnny is sitting next to Hansol, so he pretends to be focusing on him, but really he notices every tiny look Doyoung gives him. It makes him smile at how cute he is. 

On the way back to school, Johnny finds himself standing next to Doyoung instead of Ten. They’re walking quietly together while Ten walks with Taeyong and Jaehyun walks alone behind them (they ended up leaving Yuta and Hansol in the bathroom of the restaurant after they didn’t come out for ten minutes).

Johnny wants to say something to Doyoung, but he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say. He doesn’t want to ask why he’s been avoiding him nor does he want to apologize because he doesn’t remember doing anything necessarily wrong. So he quietly walks besides Doyoung until Doyoung ends up speaking.

“…For the record, I don’t like Jaehyun,” Doyoung says. Johnny looks at him and they make eye contact for a moment. Johnny opens his mouth to say something, but instead just tilts his head in confusion.

“Okay?”

“Yuta thinks I like him or something. I told you he was a bad influence, remember? You didn’t listen. I don’t like Jaehyun.”

“O… kay…” Johnny doesn’t know what to add to this conversation, so he just listens. 

“I think I like someone else.” Doyoung stops walking and tugs at Johnny’s shirt sleeve. “Except… I’ve kind of been avoiding him because I thought he was a rule breaker like his other friends and I don’t know how I feel about his best friend still but I want to try being with him because he’s nice and really handsome and this is sounding really sappy and I’m rambling but Jaehyun kept telling me I should just admit how I feel and-

Johnny is kissing Doyoung, pressing his lips softly to his only for two seconds. Just to get him to stop talking. The talking is cute and all, but Johnny thinks he might run out of breath if he keeps going. 

“I like you too,” Johnny says when he pulls away. Doyoung looks shocked for a few moments before he lets go of Johnny and begins walking again. Johnny thinks he might’ve messed up, so he runs after him, moving to stand in front of him. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-

“You make me so mad,” Doyoung says, hitting Johnny in the chest. He lets out a tiny whine as he looks to the ground. “You make me want to break every rule.”

Johnny smiles and takes one of Doyoung’s hands, pulling it gently. “We should start with kissing between bookshelves.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to-

“Didn’t say you _didn’t_ want to, either.” 

-

Johnny and Doyoung stare at the scene before them. They’re holding hands (the only rule he breaks for Johnny on a daily basis) but the moment they step into the locker room, Doyoung pulls away and rushes out, yelling something about how they shouldn’t break rules in school.

Jaehyun pulls slightly away from Taeyong, who he has pushed against one of the locker walls to see what the commotion is about. When they see Johnny, they both pull away immediately, and Taeyong is rushing out of the locker room as fast as Doyoung had been.

“…So… Jaeyong?” Jaehyun has a dumb grin on his face as he steps towards Johnny. 

“I told you it sounded better than Yutae.”


End file.
